Frères de Sang
by Cymbel
Summary: Et si Castor Troy n'était pas mort ? Et si des secrets enfouis venaient à refaire surface ?
1. Chapter 1

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire. Toi plus qu'aucun autre. Je pense que tu as bien agi. Sur ces paroles, la jeune femme posa sa main sur l'épaule de son collègue d'un geste de réconfort puis s'éloigna. Sean Archer ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. "Bien agi". Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi se torturait-il depuis une semaine maintenant ? Cet homme avait détruit sa vie en tuant son fils, s'était fait passer pour lui aux yeux de sa famille, avait abusé de leur confiance et les avait menacés. Comment, sur le moment, avait-il pu penser que c'était une bonne idée ? Fermant les yeux pour essayer de faire le vide, il les rouvrit avec une nouvelle lueur dans le regard. Avec tous ce qu'il avait fait, Castor Troy allait pourrir en prison pour le reste de sa vie. Il se devait de l'oublier, lui et ses révélations empoisonnées.

* * *

[Une semaine plus tôt]

Alors que le harpon se voyait finalement propulser hors de son réceptacle, une étincelle de lucidité brilla dans les yeux de Troy. Vu la profondeur de sa blessure et son emplacement, il allait sûrement se vider de son sang en moins de dix minutes. Il aurait peut-être encore moins de temps, sa tête commençant déjà à le lancer en de foudroyantes douleurs. De son côté, Sean semblait soulagé, comme s'il était arrivé à cette même conclusion et attendait juste l'inévitable. C'était le moment ou jamais. Essayant d'attirer son attention, Troy commença à parler, utilisant pertinemment des mots qu'il savait provoquant / utilisant une expression en particulier dont il savait qu'elle pourrait faire l'affaire :

-Tu sais, Seanie, dit-il en accentuant sur ce mot, j'ai une confession à te faire. Il avait raison. Sean venait de tiquer à ce surnom un peu trop familier prononcé de la bouche de son pire ennemi. Il le regarda alors d'un regard noir, comme si le temps ne passait pas assez vite à son goût.

-Tu m'as toujours blâmé pour ce qui est arrivé à Michael.

-Ne prononce pas son nom ! Ou tu pourrais bien atteindre l'enfer plus tôt que prévu. Sentant ses forces le quittaient de plus en plus vite, Castor n'essaya plus de tourner autour du pot et lâcha :

-Je n'ai fait qu'appuyer sur la gâchette. Tu sais ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas Seanie ? Ce dernier resta alors interdit, comme si la foudre venait de le percuter. Pourtant, il se contenta de secouer la tête :

-Un mensonge de plus. Quand arrêtera-tu enfin toutes ses folies ? Tu es complètement malade !

-J'ai fait ça pour protéger Sasha, pour la sauver ! Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? Hein ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'ignores, tu as le résultat juste sous les yeux ! Troy, dont la vision commençait à se brouiller, ne parvint plus à garder ses yeux ouverts. Lentement, il avait l'impression de basculer dans un énorme trou noir. Il eut juste la légère sensation que quelqu'un appuyait sur le trou béant qui creusait la partie gauche de sa poitrine, d'entendre au loin des sirènes de police, puis il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Sean Archer se réveilla en sursaut, cette scène se répétant encore et encore dans son subconscient. Comment avait-il pu sauver un être aussi abjecte ? Dans son for intérieur, il savait bien pourquoi. Les maigres explications de Troy ne pouvaient lui avoir suffi. Et en même temps, il s'en voulait d'être entré dans son jeu. Il devait y avoir quatre-vingt-dix-neuf virgule quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent de chance que tout cela n'ait été qu'une grosse blague. Une mascarade mise en place avec un seul but, l'obliger à le sauver pour soi-disant en savoir plus. A ses côtés, sa femme se redressa à son tour, inquiète de savoir le sommeil de son mari de nouveau agité, ceci étant devenu une habitude depuis le début de la semaine.

-Encore le même cauchemar ? Sean n'eut même pas besoin de répondre. Son regard quand il croisa celui d'Eve parla pour lui.

-Tu m'as dit qu'il allait être incarcéré dans deux jours. Je te le répète, tu dois aller le voir avant. Sean, qui avait réussi à calmer les battements de son cœur, le sentit alors s'arrêter complètement.

-Tu ne le penses pas, n'est-pas ? Je pensais vraiment en avoir fini avec tout ça… Avec lui… Tu ne sais pas à quel point je m'en veux. J'aurais dû le laisser mourir ! Des larmes lui montèrent alors aux yeux, aussi imprévisible et intense que ne l'avait était sa colère. L'enlaçant dans ses bras et passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle essaya de le calmer en lui parlant doucement :

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas dans ta nature. Jamais tu ne pourrais laisser mourir quelqu'un, lui pas plus qu'un autre. Puis, attendant que son rythme cardiaque ne se stabilise, elle continua, inquiète de la façon dont Sean allait réagir :

-Castor Troy n'a pas toujours été un moins que rien quand il avait tes traits, tu sais. Elle sentit alors Sean se tendre puis se redresser, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Sa femme posa une main de chaque côté de son visage et lui sourit en signe d'apaisement.

-S'il te plaît, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. Peu conciliant au début, Sean finit par hausser les épaules, attendant patiemment que sa femme ne continue. Se demandant par quoi elle allait commencer, elle choisit le sujet portant le moins à polémique, gardant le plus dur pour la fin.

-Tu sais que Jaimie se comportait différemment depuis… six ans ? S'en tenant à ses vœux momentanés de silence, Sean hocha juste la tête. Qu'avait-il donc fait à sa fille ?

-Tu n'étais plus si souvent à la maison et… je pense qu'elle voulait attirer ton attention. Elle a commencé à sortir avec un garçon. Je ne crois même pas qu'elle l'appréciait d'ailleurs. Elle le poussait toujours plus loin et arrêtait tout au dernier moment. Comme si elle jouait avec le feu. Et l'autre jour, il ne l'a pas supporté et a voulu la forcer. Je t'ai alors vu sortir dans le jardin, briser la fenêtre de la portière de son côté d'un coup de pied, le prendre par la peau du cou pour le balancer sur le sol, le redresser en le jetant sur la voiture puis lui casser la jambe. Eve arrêta là les détails. Voyant l'air dégoûté de son mari, elle crut bon d'ajouter :

-Au moins elle est saine et sauve. Et il ne recommencera pas de sitôt. Voyant qu'il restait dubitatif, elle crut bon de continuer son argumentation :

-C'est aussi lui qui lui a donné le couteau-papillon pour se défendre. Repensant à la scène, Sean ne put cette fois s'empêcher de sourire.

-Et ça lui a bien réussit. S'il avait su que la lame se retournerait contre lui, il aurait inhibé son envie de crâner devant notre fille. Sa bonne humeur fut contagieuse car Eve sourit à son tour. Pourtant, en pensant au dernier argument qu'elle avait encore à avancer, l'ironie de la situation dans laquelle s'était mis Troy n'arriva plus à la distraire. Voyant la soudaine pâleur sur le visage de sa femme, Sean reprit rapidement son sérieux et la regarda dans les yeux, cherchant une réponse à son malaise.

-Que se passe-t-il ? L'interrogea Sean en effleurant son visage de sa main comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

-Le jour de son anniversaire… Nous sommes allés voir Mike. Je ne crois pas qu'il avait réalisé que c'était une date spéciale pour toi. Et que ça aurait dû l'être pour lui aussi. Ou peut-être essayait-il de le cacher. Quand bien même, je me suis effondrée devant sa sépulture, en pleurs. Et même s'il semblait réticent au début, il a fini par essayer de me réconforter. Sean, un peu dérouté, essayait de voir la scène dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait imaginer Troy autrement qu'en train de jubiler à l'intérieur de lui-même alors qu'il réussissait à duper sa femme même dans un moment pareil. Eve comprit son silence et soupira :

-Après tout, tu ne le fais pas pour lui. Il te doit la vie. C'est à lui maintenant de te rendre des comptes. Et si tu ne vas pas le voir, tu le sais au fond de toi-même que tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Reprenant sur une note plus légère, elle ajouta :

-Et dieu sait à quel point j'ai besoin de mes heures de sommeil. Souriant de nouveau, Sean passa sa main sur son visage et l'approcha du sien, déposant délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Après tout, c'était sa faute si elle avait été mêlée à toute cette sordide opération. S'il ne le faisait pas pour lui, il lui devait bien ça. Pour elle.


	2. Chapter 2

S'asseyant dans la cellule d'interrogation du commissariat, Sean essaya de se calmer en fermant les yeux. Il aurait voulu ne jamais le revoir et n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui pour retrouver sa famille. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas : Mike faisait partie de sa famille aussi et il se devait de savoir. Une fois de nouveau plus ou moins serein, il hocha la tête au policier qu'il savait être derrière le miroir sans tain. Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Castor Troy, accompagné par un de ses collègues qui le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Encore un fois, Sean hocha la tête pour le rassurer cette fois et le troisième homme referma la porte derrière lui. A la demande d'Archer et avec l'accord de son supérieur, il avait pu obtenir une entretenue avec Troy sans caméra ni micro. Il avait enfin l'opportunité d'avoir une réponse sans que personne ne sache pourquoi il avait agi de cette façon. Portant enfin son attention à son vis-à-vis, il remarqua tout de suite son teint pâle et ses épais cernes sous les yeux. Il ne devait pas encore s'être remis totalement de sa presque mort. Il ne savait pas si cette constatation devait le réjouir ou non et s'ordonna de ne plus y penser pour se concentrer à ce pour quoi il était là.

-Crache le morceau, sortit-il enfin en essayant de paraître autoritaire et de faire comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il avait une mine affreuse.

-Je n'ai pas entendu de question, répondit juste Castor d'un air amusé, profitant du regard noir qu'Archer venait de lui lancer.

-Qui t'a engagé ? Reformula Sean en essayant de se maîtriser. Cet homme avait vraiment le don pour le faire sortir de ses gongs.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu. On a fixé l'accord par téléphone. Sean resta sidéré.

-Quoi, c'est tout ? Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as pas cherché à en savoir plus ? A cette remarque, Castor avait eu l'air de se sentir blessé et en même temps fier qu'on le sache méticuleux.

-Je te l'ai dit, on m'a bien fait comprendre que si je ne t'éliminais pas rapidement, il s'en prendrait à Sacha.

-Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis cinq ans, tu crois vraiment que je vais gober le fait que tu tiens à elle ? Sean avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas exploser. Il sentait déjà son sang s'emballer mais essayait néanmoins de garder une façade neutre.

-A qui la faute ? Ne t'en a-t-elle pas parlé quand tu t'es introduit chez elle en étant moi ? Il pensait déclencher une réaction, n'importe laquelle, mais Sean ne bougea pas d'un millimètre face à sa menace voilée. Si on m'avait aperçu dans son entourage, elle aurait perdu la garde de son enfant. Le policier paru surpris, ne se souvenant que maintenant qu'Adam avait effectivement cinq ans, ce qui faisait apparaître Troy sous un nouveau jour. S'il n'y avait ne serait-ce qu'une once de vérité dans ses propos.

-Comme si tu tenais à cette enfant. Tu ne le connais même pas.

-Je ne suis pas complètement dénué de sentiments, tu sais, Seany. Il savait bien que ce dernier avait ce surnom en horreur mais il lui portait de plus en plus sur les nerfs. C'est son fils, qu'aurais-je dû savoir d'autre ? Archer le regarda dans les yeux, se demandant si c'était à lui de faire une telle révélation. Malheureusement, ce n'était plus de son ressort à elle.

-Que c'est le tien également ? Rajouta-t-il seulement. Devant lui, Castor Troy avait l'air d'avoir reçu un sceau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Le regard dans le vide, il semblait réfléchir à ce que cela impliquait, que maintenant qu'il y pensait, comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir vu la ressemblance ?

-Est-ce qu'il est au courant ? A voir les yeux de Troy remplit d'étoiles, Sean ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. C'était lui qui était censé recevoir des réponses à propos de son fils, et non le seul qui pouvait les lui fournir.

-J'aurais voulu en savoir plus, lui assura-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Elle me l'a présenté, confirma-t-il.

-Où est-il ? Les deux hommes eurent un pincement au cœur en pensant aux circonstances dans lesquelles était morte Sacha. Se sacrifiant pour la mauvaise personne. Selon le point de vue. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait prendre Adam dans ses bras. Et sans doute que lui-même ne pourrait jamais prendre son propre fils dans les siens non plus. Sean, encore une fois, hésita à répondre. D'abord parce-que c'était une information confidentielle pour assurer la sécurité de l'enfant et ensuite parce que la relation entre Castor et lui était loin d'être amical. Savoir que son fils habitait chez lui le ferait sans doute rentrer dans une colère noire.

-Chez nous, se risqua-t-il pourtant en sous-entendant Eve et lui en tant que "nous". Contre toutes-attentes, Troy sembla plus soulagé qu'autre chose, hochant la tête lentement en silence.

-Tu n'as donc rien d'autre à me donner ? Si tant est qu'on puisse dire que tu m'as donné quelque chose. Castor leva la tête vers lui, le désarroi qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux semblait presque sincère. Comme si.

-Arrêtons-là, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir. Excédé d'avoir perdu son temps, il se leva rapidement et commença à s'approcher de Castor pour le raccompagner lui-même jusqu'à sa cellule.

* * *

Quittant la salle d'interrogation et passant devant le bureau de Lazzaro, Castor s'arrêta net alors que Sean continuait de se dirigeai vers la cellule, pensant qu'il le suivait encore. Le chef … venait de décrocher le téléphone et après deux secondes, avait répondu par l'agacement : "Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'appeler au bureau". Il baissa alors sa voix d'un ton, obligeant Castor à tendre l'oreille pour parvenir à saisir quelques mots-clés qui lui glacèrent le sang : "Sean", "gamin" et un nom de lieu, peut-être pour une future réunion. Pourtant, le prénom d'Archer et le mot "gamin" tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Qui cette expression pouvait-il bien désigner ? A part l'évidence, il ne voyait pas. Et ça n'avait aucun sens. A force de chercher des connexions, il avait l'impression que son cerveau était en train de fondre. C'est à ce moment qu'Archer se retourna, regardant le prisonnier dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

-Laisse-moi une heure d'avance, sorti Troy de nulle part alors que l'autre le rejoignait pour le sommer d'avancer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne te surveille pas pendant cinq secondes et tu te mets à délirer ?

-Sean, tu dois m'écouter. Je viens de réaliser quelque chose. Je ne peux pas t'en parler. Je ne voudrais pas te donner de faux espoirs mais…

-C'est Archer pour toi, le coupa alors ce dernier, ce qui fit soupirer Castor.

-Sean… Sean ! ARCHER !

-Je ne comprend rien à ton charabia, reprit le dénommé Archer, content de se faire respecter pour une fois.

-Si mon intuition est bonne, je te promets que ce sera le plus beau jour de ta vie. Et de la sienne aussi, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas le rajouter. Pas que la décence ne l'étouffait d'habitude.

-Quoi, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir juste comme ça ?

-J'ai un bracelet électronique, je te rappelle, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais aller quelque part sans que vous puissiez me retrouver.

-Avance, répondit seulement Sean sans se démonter face à ses propos insensés. Faisant semblant de capituler/coopérer, Troy se retourna brusquement, prit la tête de Sean entre ses mains et lui fit prendre de la vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre violemment en contact avec son genou. Sonné, Archer sombrait dans l'inconscience, la voix de Castor l'accompagnant dans ce processus :

-Rappelle-toi que je fais ça pour toi et que tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Des cliquetis de clés puis plus rien.


	3. Chapter 3

A bout de souffle, Troy arriva enfin au bâtiment cité dans la mystérieuse discussion téléphonique, le fameux peut-être lieu de rencontre. Il fallait l'avouer, il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. De plus, s'il se faisait rattraper - ou plutôt quand dans son cas - il aurait sûrement un durcissement de sa peine. Pas que ça changerait grand-chose, tout bien considérée. Il regarda sa montre : encore dix minutes à attendre… quoi au juste ? Lazzaro serait-il là personnellement ? Avec combien d'autres personnes ? S'il le fallait, il pourrait en maîtriser trois ou quatre mais pas plus. Ça y est, il s'y croyait déjà. Qu'essayait-il de se prouver au juste ? Qu'on pouvait devenir un héros du jour au lendemain ? Qu'il pouvait laisser son passé de tueur à gage et criminel derrière lui en un claquement de doigt ? Et pourquoi ? A force de se triturer le cerveau, il faillit ne pas remarquer la voiture qui venait de se ranger sur le trottoir devant le bâtiment en question. Surveillant à distance, il vit Lazzaro sortir de la berline, suivit de deux sortes de gardes du corps, s'engouffrer dans le hall d'entrée. Prudemment, il sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea à leur suite, regardant de tous les côtés de peur d'être suivi ou au cas où on l'aurait repéré. Finalement, il entra à leurs suites. Entendant des voix sur sa gauche, il analysa quand même les alentours. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Il se trouvait au pied d'un immense escalier en colimaçon qui desservait pas moins de quatre étages. Les bruits provenaient pourtant d'un appartement du rez-de-chaussée. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce soit aussi simple. Il avisa alors le couloir où s'alignait les paliers des deux côtés. Un en particulier attira son attention alors que la porte était ouverte et où une discussion animée semblait avoir lieu.

-Il faut le faire maintenant, commença une première voix. Attendre est de plus en plus risqué. Surtout après les récents évènements.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux. Il est encore trop jeune, lui répondit un homme qu'il identifia comme étant Lazzaro.

-Maintenant ou plus tard, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Nous n'allons pas encore atteindre six ans pour qu'il soit définitivement hors-course ! L'autre ne répondit pas, semblant peser les pour et les contre.

-Je vous entend, vous savez. Vous parlez de mon père, n'est-ce pas ? Troy rata un battement alors que toutes les pièces du puzzle semblaient enfin s'emboîter les unes dans les autres. "Six ans" ? "Hors-course" ? Et la voix de ce gamin qui devait avoir quoi… dix ans ? Il fallait qu'il vérifie. Alors que le débat continuait à moins de dix mètres, il ne parvenait plus à retirer aucun sens à ces paroles. Il ne sentait que son propre sang qui battait dans ses tempes, amplifié par l'adrénaline. A quelques centimètres, il arrêta d'avancer pour juste jeter un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Comme s'il s'attendait à le voir, le garçon semblait le regarder droit dans les yeux en souriant.

-Castor Troy, je présume ? Ce gamin avait-il vraiment seulement dix ans ? Tout dans son attitude et le ton de sa voix aurait laisser penser à un jeune adulte. C'est alors qu'un coup assourdissant sur l'arrière du crâne le mit à terre, le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience. Sous le regard toujours amusé du garçon. Sous les yeux de cet enfant qui révélait tout de ceux à qui ils appartenaient : Michael Archer…

* * *

Troy se réveilla lentement, une douleur sournoise assaillant son cerveau encore et encore. Reprenant conscience, il essaya d'analyser d'où provenait ce mal. Peu à peu, il lui semblait que celui-ci était concentré dans ses bras, ou plutôt ses poignets, attaché ensemble en croix par un lien de corde. Sentant un courant d'air froid remonter dans son dos le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il frissonna et comprit qu'il était torse nu, ses pieds également nus à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol. Tout son poids était donc retenu au niveau de ses poignets dont le lien lui lacérait la peau de plus en plus, surtout après qu'il ait essayé de se s'en défaire en s'agitant. Mais rien n'y faisant, il commença par s'ordonner de se calmer et de réfléchir. Il y avait sûrement un moyen. Il était sûr que Sean aurait déjà trouvé une solution. Et il devait vraiment arrêter de penser à lui. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il entendit un bruit d'air qui se déchire et un claquement s'ensuivit. Encore étourdit, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que ce bruit sec venait d'un fouet qui était rentré en contact direct avec son dos. Cela lui ayant coupé le souffle sur le moment, il essaya de grappiller un peu d'air en haletant mais un deuxième coup le prit par surprise.

-Tu aimes ça Cas ? Ce dernier essaya de tourner la tête pour apercevoir son interlocuteur mais ses épaules tendues l'en empêchaient. Pourtant, à la voix, ce ne pouvait être que lui.

-J'aurais préféré que ce soit mon père, à ta place. Michael Archer marchait lentement, jusqu'à se retrouver en face de Troy.

-Pourquoi lui en veux-tu tellement ? Demanda celui-ci en retenant avec peine des couinements de douleur. L'enfant sourit, comme si cela tombait sous le sens. Sans doute lui plus qu'aucun autre aurait dû comprendre qu'on puisse haïr Sean Archer au point de le vouloir mort.

-Il m'a abandonné. Et a ensuite fait croire à toute ma famille que j'avais été… assassiné. Il avait eu du mal à finir sa phrase, comme s'il avait encore du mal à concevoir une telle chose après six ans.

-Mais c'est la vérité, ne put que répondre Castor, choqué. De quoi d'ailleurs ? Que l'on déforme la vérité et qu'on oublie de vanter ses mérites de tueur à gage dans le processus ?

-Assez, cria le garçon. Puis il se tourna vers le bourreau qui semblait impatient, se retenant avec difficulté de ne pas reprendre tout de suite la torture.

-Allez-y, faites-le taire. Une bonne fois pour toute. L'homme hocha la tête avec un sourire carnassier et à peine la porte se referma-t-elle derrière Archer qu'un nouveau claquement retentit dans l'air, premier d'une longue lignée.

* * *

Au loin, très loin, dans une région reculée de son cerveau, un bourdonnement incessant se répandait. Un léger grincement. Puis un corps qui soulevait le sien. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression qu'il lui appartenait, comme s'il flottait et se regardait de l'extérieur. Il les voyait couper la corde, ramener ses bras vers son torse doucement, l'étendre sur le sol délicatement. Une civière apparut enfin où on l'y déposa. Il entendit Sean mais ne comprit pas ses paroles, encore anesthésié par le mal qui engourdissait son être et son âme :

-Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital. Dès qu'il ira mieux, il n'y a pas d'alternative. C'est la prison assurée cette fois. Alors qu'une sirène d'alarme retentissait toujours, Castor fut évacué. Le policier soupira. Il ne pensait pas passer d'une mission de rapatriement à une de sauvetage. Surtout qu'à cause de l'alerte qui avait été donné à leur arrivé, toutes personnes impliquées avaient eu le temps de s'enfuir. Alors que son pire ennemi passait devant lui, il se figea en l'entendant murmurer d'une voix faible :

-Je l'ai vu Sean. Michael. Il est vivant…


	4. Chapter 4

Sean Archer se réveilla de nouveau en sursaut. Il pensait en avoir fini avec Troy et c'était le cas. Ce cauchemar-ci était à la fois nouveau et ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas revécu la mort de son fils. Même s'il pensait à lui tous les jours, il pensait au moins que la nuit l'épargnerait. Encore une fois, Eve se réveilla, inquiète.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Ça allait mieux pourtant. Sean la regarda droit dans les yeux comme s'il essayait de lire au plus profond de son âme. Comme s'il pouvait y apercevoir la réponse qu'il cherchait. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait porté secours à Troy dans cette cave d'immeuble. Trois jours qu'il était hanté par cette phrase, la seule qu'il lui avait murmurée à ce moment-là. Son fils, Mike, serait en vie. Refoulant un sanglot, il pouvait voir sa femme l'interroger des yeux en silence. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se confier… mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire croire des mensonges, lui donner de faux espoirs. Lui-même se serait bien passé d'une telle information. Son fils était mort. Dans ses bras. Ses cauchemars avaient aimé lui rappeler pendant trois ans et maintenant de nouveau. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il est pu survivre à une blessure par balle à son âge. Et pourtant, quelque part au fond de son cœur, là où il avait enfermé tous souvenirs de son fils et espoir de miracle de la revoir un jour vivant, une flamme s'était rallumée. L'espérance, aussi infime soit-elle, avait refait surface. Non, il ne pouvait décidément rien lui avouer. Car même si ce feu le réconfortait d'un côté par sa seule présence, il avait aussi l'impression qu'il le consommait petit à petit. Essayant de la rassurer en l'embrassant doucement, il passa ensuite sa main sur son visage et lui chuchota :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fait-moi confiance. Hochant la tête légèrement, elle se recoucha dans les bras de son mari. Sean, sur une résolution maintenant fidèle, ferma les yeux : "Je dois lui parler, je dois confronter Troy".

-Je sais bien que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi récemment mais c'est la dernière fois que tu as droit à ce genre de faveur." Troy étant un "criminel dangereux", il était isolé du reste des patients. Pourtant, la garde rapprochée qu'on lui avait assignée était plus là pour sa sécurité à lui, au cas où ses agresseurs auraient voulu le finir. C'était donc bien un privilège que de pouvoir l'approcher, plus encore de pouvoir lui parler seul à seul. Sa main resta quelques secondes en suspension au-dessus de la poignée de sa chambre. Hésitait-il vraiment au dernier moment ? Ce n'était plus le moment de reculer. Agrippant la poignée fermement comme pour se donner du courage, il l'a tourna finalement. Juste à côté de la porte, le policier de garde avisa le nouveau venu et le reconnaissant, hocha juste la tête avant de se retirer. Encore une fois, Archer se retrouvait seul avec Troy. Et encore une fois, il avait vraiment une sale gueule.

-C'est quoi cette tête, Seany ? On dirait presque que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Sean sursauta. Avec un de ses yeux gonflé, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était aussi à demi ouvert.

-C'est tout le contraire, crois-moi. Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu n'étais pas encore mort.

-Tu ne le penses pas, sourit Castor en fermant les yeux - il n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir faire les deux en même temps. Comment retrouverais-tu ton fils, sans moi ? Le policier tiqua. Non parce qu'en effet, il ne le pensait pas et ne voulait pas qu'on lise en lui comme dans un livre ouvert mais parce qu'il venait encore un fois de mentionner son fils. Il le faisait souvent dernièrement, trop, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère contre Troy à chaque fois. Comme s'il ressentait son nom dans sa bouche comme une insulte. C'est qui l'avait tué après tout. Ou bien "juste" tiré dessus ? Il ne savait plus que croire.

-Désolé, rajouta le patient, sans doute en voyant l'ombre qui venait de passer sur le visage de Sean. C'était la meilleure.

-Que sais-tu à propos de mon fils ?

-Haha, toujours aussi direct, hein ? Encore une fois l'art qu'avait Troy à tourner autour du pot commençait à l'échauffer.

-Où m'a tu retrouvé ?

Déjà qu'il lui donnait ce surnom ridicule et maintenant il le tutoyait carrément ? Il tiqua sur le moment mais voyant qu'il cherchait à avancer, il ne se formalisa pas.

-Ce n'était qu'une cave. Nous avons fouillé tout le bâtiment mais il était complètement à l'abandon et ce depuis un moment.

-Alors il y a peut-être une chance pour qu'ils y soient encore… sortit Castor qui avait réfléchi à voix haute sans le savoir.

-Etre encore où ? Insista Sean, agacé d'une telle réponse qui pour lui ne voulait rien dire.

-Ils m'ont déplacé, Sean. Le lieu du rendez-vous et celui où ils m'ont… bref. Je pense savoir où ils sont.

-Alors dis-le moi, bon sang. Chaque seconde compte !

-Pas question de te laisser y aller seul. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas tant le fait de vouloir le protéger qui l'importait mais surtout le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dans quoi il mettait les pieds.

-Pas question ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Tu me ralentirais plus qu'autre chose.

-Crois-moi, ta survie dépend uniquement de moi. Sean le regarda, sceptique. Mais il ne pouvait bien sûr pas lui expliquer ses raisons. Lui raconter que son fils avait tenter de le tuer à cause de Lazzaro qui lui avait laver le cerveau et qu'il se ferait une joie se faire pareil avec son père… Non, ce n'était pas très crédible. Même s'il s'agissait de la vérité. Il se redressa alors pour fouiller sous son lit médicalisé et en ressortit un paquet plastique contenant tout un tas de médicaments et d'analgésiques. Incrédule, Sean le vit avaler un échantillon de pilule diverses.

-Mais où as-tu trouver tout ça ? J'avais demandé à ce que ta chambre soit fouiller de fond en comble.

-Je ne dirais rien, répondit Troy d'un air faussement contrit. Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un se fasse virer… Le visage de son homologue vira au rouge en comprenant que ce devait être un membre du corps médical ou même de la police qui les lui avaient procurés.

-Okay, on a pas le temps pour ça maintenant mais sache que je te ferais cracher le morceau. Sur ce, il aida son ennemi à se relever, se mettre debout jusqu'à ce que les vertiges s'estompent et qu'il puisse marcher en autonomie.


	5. Chapter 5

Tous deux armé et prêt, Sean et Castor étaient descendus de la voiture et avançaient maintenant en formation de combat, chacun couvrant les arrières de l'autre comme s'ils avaient toujours été coéquipiers. Le bâtiment dans lequel Troy était déjà entré lui donna des frissons. Pourtant il n'était plus seul cette fois. Il était impossible qu'il se fasse tous les deux avoir. Rentrant enfin, ils n'aperçurent personne dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Se dirigeant vers les appartements du rez-de-chaussée, Castor se mit devant pour montrer la voie. C'était comme si cette lente marche était en train de le tuer, son pouls battant de plus en plus fort avec à a fin un risque de crise cardiaque. Et s'ils n'étaient plus là ? Comment pourraient-ils les retrouver ? C'était leur seule piste ! Et si au contraire, ils les attendaient ? Arrivé à la hauteur de la porte, il raffermit la prise sur son pistolet et la montra de la tête en silence. Doucement, Sean vint caler son oreille contre celle-ci.

-J'entends une conversation. Ou plutôt une dispute, vu le ton employé. A côté de lui, Castor essayait d'attirer son attention, sans succès. Archer était concentré, essayant de faire du sens aux vibrations qui traversaient mal la porte.

-C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de connaître l'une des voix…

-Sean, il faut qu'on parle, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir… Sans plus attendre, le policier prit son élan et défonça la paroi avec un coup de pied puissant. Entrant précipitamment de peur de voir les personnes s'enfuir, il se mit en joue rapidement. L'incompréhension le gagna alors quand réalisa qui se tenait dans sa ligne de mire.

-Chef Lazzaro ? Il baissa légèrement son arme puis avisa la deuxième personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

-…Mickael ? Il resta interdit. Était-ce vraiment lui ? Était-ce vraiment son enfant qui se tenait en face de lui ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, Lazzaro, tout cela finit aujourd'hui. S'enfuir n'aurait que retarder l'inévitable. Sortant sa main de derrière son dos, Mickael fit sursauter à la vue de son arme, pointée dans sa direction.

-Tu fais une erreur, petit, l'apostropha Castor alors que son partenaire fixait toujours le jeune homme sans comprendre.

-Taisez-vous. Vous devriez être mort, vous n'avez pas le droit de nous interrompre. Sean Archer va enfin mourir, tel qu'il le mérite.

-Ton père n'a rien fait, tu ne comprends donc pas ? Ce n'est pas lui qui t'a blessé. Tu n'étais même pas la cible. Tu as été touché par erreur.

-Je suis le seul à avoir été touché, vous voulez dire. Si je n'avais pas été la cible, vous auriez retenté votre chance. Il n'y a que moi qui suis mort ce jour-là. Je le sais. Que moi ! Le garçon semblait sûr de lui, ne remettant pas en cause ce qu'on avait pu lui dire.

-Laisse-moi deviner. C'est ton cher Victor qui te l'a dit. Et redit. Jusqu'à ce que cela devienne ton unique vérité. Et aussi le carburant de ton envie de vengeance. Mickael devint alors rouge, comme s'il venait d'être pris en faute. Il avait peut-être l'air d'un adulte dans sa façon de se tenir, il n'en restait néanmoins qu'un enfant dans son comportement. On avait voulu le faire grandir trop vite mais certaines choses ne trahissent pas. A ses côtés, le concerné Victor Lazzaro se tourna vivement vers Mickael :

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, enfin. Tu as attendu ce moment pendant des années. Tu vas voir, tu te sentiras mieux ensuite. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient déjà sur ses tempes et ces yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre l'enfant et le père, semblant prier pour que tout se finissent au plus vite.

-J'étais là, kiddo, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me le demande pas directement ? Castor, d'abord à côté de Sean, essayait de résonner l'enfant tout en se déplaçant furtivement. Pas tant que ça finalement car tout le monde compris son manège. Il était néanmoins trop tard pour y faire quoi que soit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Le garçon, qui visait son père il y a encore quelques secondes, faisait maintenant face à Troy, qui s'était mis devant lui comme un bouclier humain. Sean n'en croyait d'ailleurs pas ses yeux, se trouvant maintenant mal à l'aise de se trouver protégé de la sorte.

-Je ne fait que reconstituer la scène. Ce jour-là, ton père était à ma place, tournait vers toi, qui se trouvait à la place de ton père. Et moi… j'étais à ta place. Tu le vois n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque j'ai tiré, tu n'étais même pas dans ma ligne de mire. A ses mots, le garçon s'était mis à trembler, incapable de cacher ses émotions plus longtemps.

-Je suis le seul à avoir été touché ! J'en suis sûre… Il avait murmuré ces derniers, plus pour lui-même, pour essayer de s'en convaincre, pour ne pas flancher.

-C'est faux. Vous étiez sur un manège tournant. Un cheval blanc à la crinière noir. Vous vous amusiez et passiez un bon moment. J'ai vu ton père passer sa main sur ton visage comme il le fait tout le temps aux personnes qu'il aime. Pour la première fois, le jeune homme regarda l'homme derrière Castor. Cet inconnu et pourtant son… père. Il avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Quand il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir parfois, une scène lui revenait à l'esprit, apaisante, une main caressant son visage de haut en bas. Il avait toujours l'impression que c'est son cœur qui était touché directement et il pouvait alors s'endormir avec un sentiment de bien-être.

-Alors comment… ? Il regardait de nouveau le tireur, des larmes commençant à se frayer un chemin sur ses joues.

-La balle a traversé son dos et t'a touché. Elle est ressortie, Mickael. Et ce n'était pas prévu. Ton père n'a survécu que par miracle. Le pistolet braqué sur Troy puis par extension sur Archer se baissait lentement, par à-coup, au rythme des sanglots du garçon. Lazzaro, voyant son œuvre de toute une vie flancher, prit alors l'arme des mains de l'enfant à toute vitesse et la braqua sur son collègue, prêt à tirer. Castor eut juste le temps de se décaler pour se retrouver de nouveau entre Sean et le canon du revolver qu'un coup de tonnerre retentit.

* * *

-Tu es prêt ? Sean se tourna vers Castor qui se tenait à ses côtés. Celui-ci le regarda droit dans les yeux, ne sachant pour une fois pas quoi répondre. Ces derniers jours avaient été tellement surréalistes qu'il se demandait encore s'il n'allait pas se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Après avoir reçu une balle dans l'épaule droite, il s'était évanoui pour se retrouver quelques jours plus tard à l'hôpital avec un bras dans le plâtre. Apparemment, il s'était cassé le bras droit en heurtant le sol. Archer était resté à son chevet avec parfois la visite de sa femme qui lui apporter de nouveaux vêtements ou prenait juste de ses nouvelles. Sans Castor, ils étaient sûrs qu'ils n'auraient jamais revu leur fils. Ou du moins qu'il aurait été trop tard pour le sauver. Toutefois, il était loin d'avoir été gracié pour ses crimes même si le fait d'avoir démasquer le chef de la police comme ayant planifié le meurtre d'un de ses collègues, enlevé un enfant et lui avoir retourner le cerveau n'était pas passé inaperçu. On lui avait donc permis, sous la surveillance de Sean Archer, de pouvoir voir son fils une dernière fois avant d'être incarcéré.

-Ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que tu le verras. Nous viendrons te rendre visite et une fois sorti de prison, eh bien, nous verrons. Castor hocha la tête. Les prochains mois allaient être longs mais il fallait qu'il lui dise. Qu'il ne pourrait penser qu'à lui.

-Je suis prêt, affirma-t-il enfin. Sean ouvrit alors la porte. Le bruit attira alors l'attention d'Eve, de Mickael et d'Adam. Une fois à l'intérieur, Archer referma la porte. Adam regardait son père à distance, peu sûr de lui. Il ne l'avait pas assez côtoyé pour savoir comment se comporter avec lui. Un air mélancolique sur le visage, Castor s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla pour être à son niveau. Inconsciemment, il lui caressa le visage de haut en bas et le prit dans ses bras.


End file.
